All Those What If's
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: What if?


I don't own, T_T But enjoy!

What if?

What if right now, at this very moment, he told her just how much she meant to him?

What if, at this point and time, he leapt down from his perch on the highest branch and pulled her into his embrace, whispering sweet words of love into her ear as she trembled in his arms?

What if now, right here, he asked her to be his mate, his one and only, for the rest of their chaos filled lives?

Those were a lot of what if's. Especially for someone like him, someone who never got to find out if those what if's could lead to. He was a hanyou. He was an ass. Those two components mixed together in one man, and you have a very good reason to stay away.

So, why didn't she stay away? A very good question...

What if?

What if right now, at this very moment, she begged him to stay here, with her? To choose her?

What if, at this point and time, she called him down and confessed her love to him, promised to never leave no matter the consequences?

What if now, right here, she swore up and down to be the mother of his children and love him as no other had before?

Those were a lot of what if's. Especially for a girl in her position, a girl who was a sad reminder of heartbreak and a past lover. She was in a love with a man, whose heart belonged with another. It set her up for the back seat, for the back of his mind when it came to the woman he loved.

Why couldn't he just put her out of her misery? A very good question...

"Dinner's ready!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo crowded around the fire to gain some warmth back into their faculties on this very cold night. They ate their respective meals in companionable silence, enjoying the presence of their makeshift family. Kagome sat a bit farther away from them, lost within her own musings. InuYasha remained in the tree above, watching over his friends, his loved ones. He would eat later, with Kagome. They had taken to doing that lately. They would wait and walk towards a more secluded area, eat together and talk about any and all things regarding anything _except_ their blossoming relationship. No, that was discussed by the others when they were either unawares or not around.

Shippo crawled over to Kagome's lap after he'd eaten his fill of potato chips, ramen, and lollipops. He fell asleep, exhausted, in her arms as she cradled him and sang a soft lullaby. She sang of lilies in bloom at midnight and the moon and sparkling stars, how he would always be her favorite little star. Miroku and Sango smiled softly at the sight of the young kit asleep with his surrogate mother. InuYasha himself was entranced with the sound of Kagome's singing. It made those what if's come to the forefront of his mind again.

What if he could be her favorite star? What if he could show her those beautiful lilies beneath the midnight sky?

One Shippo's snores could be heard by all, Kagome gently tucked him into their shared sleeping bag with a small stuffed fox she'd brought him from home. It was a comfort, the stuffed companion sharing a resemblance to his late father. Kagome glanced over to InuYasha and stood, brushing the grass from her knees of her jeans. It had been a Saturday when she'd come back from her home, and she'd opted, for once, to go the more sensible route and wear something comfortable and easier to travel in. So she was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved green thermal shirt, sneakers, and a white windbreaker. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, her bangs clipped back with bobby pins.

InuYasha met her gaze and nodded, leaping down from his spot among the branches of his tree. Sango and Miroku gave Kagome a nod and prepared themselves for bed.

"Your usual preference," Kagome said with a teasing smile as she handed InuYasha is cup of ramen and bag of potato chips. She'd opted for a salad tonight. She sipped her water bottle and chewed thoughtfully on her grilled chicken.

"What's on your mind?"

Kagome smiled. He could read her so well these days.

"I was just thinking about what if's." she commented casually. Glancing over at him, she noticed that she might have struck a chord with him.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He met her chocolate brown gaze and she couldn't help but feel as if she could get lost in that intense topaz gaze.

"I was thinking about what if's, too," he said softly. Then, looking towards the stars, he sighed. Then, he stood, having gained some sort of courage.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He looked down at her and gently pulled her to her feet.

"No more what if's, Kagome," he murmured. Then he dropped his lips to hers and they were kissing.

_They were kissing!_

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, then she relaxed in his embrace.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back a bit and met her eyes. He waited for that blow, that imminent rejection.

"No more what if's, InuYasha. I love you more than anyone in the world," she replied softly.

With a cheesy grin, he kissed her again.


End file.
